


I Shall Paint You Like One of My French Girls

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Manip, yet another Hannigram manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hannibal's turn to impress Will with his artistic skills!</p>
<p>Aside from making gourmet meals out of the rude people he meets, Hannibal also has other hobbies - painting! And just like Will, Hannibal's favorite subject is his one and only Graham Cracker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Paint You Like One of My French Girls

  
_"I shall paint Will like one of my French girls..."_ Hannibal thought as he looked at the canvas and at the paint brushes and paints on the small table.

Working hours after hours on the said painting, with just his memory of Will as his reference, Hannibal was very happy with his artwork.   
  
_"This is my design!"_ he exclaimed as he stared at the finished painting of Will and then putting back the brushes on their respective places.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> \- [MADS](http://www.mads-mikkelsen.net)  
> \- [HUGH](http://www.hugh-dancy.net)


End file.
